Damn Lack of Contraceptives
by Ya'Ha
Summary: A quick, smutty practice scene. Please let me know what you think! It helps me to help you. . . kukuku. Mamori has invited Youichi to her house to go over practice schedules and game signals. . . but it turns out a little differently. HIRUxMAMO


"**Hi. . . ruma. . . Please." Mamori's plea was breathy and barely audible, Yoichi could barely hear it over the pounding of his own heart. It was close to midnight and was pouring rain outside of Mamori's room. He nibbled on her neck as he continued to ground his groin between her legs, hence the sweet pleading she'd moaned earlier. He was having fun teasing her at first. He had his black wifebeater and pants still on, so it gave her the torture of not feeling skin to skin. Not being able to feel his heat or the member between his legs. He didn't even let her stick her hands down his pants, but instead, pinned them above her head on the pillows. Yes, it truly was a fun game to play in the beginning, even though he was rock hard and ready. . . but that was just it. In the attempt to tease this fucking woman, he'd managed to make it harder for himself. He was now straining to keep his pants on, and even though he had the mental strength to stay focused, he was too willing to lose his cool and go all the way. Oh how this woman tempted his senses like no other did. He'd never felt so much need. So much desire. So much fucking desire. . . for another person. "Hiruma, please! I need it!" She cried out again and Yoichi pushed against her harder with a grunt. His pants and her underwear still separated them. Damn clothes. . . but at the same time, he had to be thankful. He didn't have a condom on him and he wasn't about to be a baby daddy. Fuck that shit.**

"**Quiet, fucking Manajerk." Was all he could manage before he lowered himself onto her even more and moved against her, gave her neck wet kisses and breathed against her. She was pushing up into him as well, trying to feel more of him. "Nnn." He growled deeply. "Why do I want you so bad? Huh?" His other hand, which had been fondling her breast and pinching her nipple, was now moving out of her lacey blouse and up into her hair. He massaged her scalp before grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling her head back. "Tell me. Why do I feel like I need to be inside you, Manajerk?" She gasped as he suddenly began to trail the cord of her neck with his wet tongue. "Why do you want me, Manajerk? Why. . ." He mashed their lips together viciously, his sharp canines scraping along her teeth. She tasted so good. So sweet.**

**Manajerk's parents were out on their anniversary trip to some place in America, and of course, they trusted Mamori to be responsible with the house. Little did they know that while they were gone, Mamori invited Hiruma over to go over some plays and signals. . . although, it turned out like this.**

"**I. . . I don't know." She replied, her hands wiggled under his grip, but he refused to let go. "Why can't I touch you? Why won't you give it to me, Hiruma?" She bucked into him once again and he couldn't hold his hiss back. Damn it!**

"**I don't have a condom, stupid woman!" He snarled. "And I just don't want you to touch me yet, got it? If you've got a problem I can just stop right here." Her response was a pathetic whimper. My devil how he needed to hear that again. "What do you want?" His voice was low and husky as he began to kiss her collarbone and snake down to her breasts, and at the same time he used his free hand to roam down to her stomach and then her panties. (He'd deviously removed her skirt earlier along with his T-shirt.) "You want this?" He pulled the lingerie down to her knees. Oh devil they were wet.**

"**Yes, yes Hiruma." She twisted as he cupped her sweet spot and messed with the tuffs of hair before letting his middle finger rub against her clit. She took in a sharp breath and bit her lower lip, "Yes."**

"**You want this?" Yoichi repeated, rubbing lightly against her wet core.**

"**Yes!"**

"**How badly, huh?" He grinned, grunting against her ear has the heat enveloped his hand.**

"**Very. . ." She writhed against him. Damn this woman, but be needed to feel more of her.**

"**You sure you want it?" He asked, circling her core slowly before sinking his middle finger inside her. She could only manage a gasp and her inner walls tightened around his finger. "Like this?"**

"**Deeper!" She silently screamed. Yoichi cackled as he pumped his finger in and out several times and when she was ready enough, he stuck another finger in. She bucked and moaned against him, saying things like "Yes, like that," and pleading for more. Yoichi's erection pulsed painfully against his zipper and at that moment, he contemplated forgetting the condom. Shit! Fuck! Damn! No, you're not stupid! Don't let this woman tempt you so far. **_**You're**_** the one in control. But even so, his grip on her wrists weakened and he eventually abandoned them to wrap it around her waist and arched her forward against him. He pumped faster as she began to find her voice again and became a little louder. **_**Damn just the sound of her will make me come**_**. He growled inwardly.**

"**YOICHI!" She screamed as her walls clenched his fingers tightly, her hot release spread over his palm and he tilted his head back in frustration while her body twisted with pleasure. Damn. . . Maybe I should've just done it for a little while. . . I still want to feel inside her. . . Damn lack of contraceptives.**


End file.
